wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Portal
COMING SOON QueenClam This will be a graphic novel/ novel to go with it. Summary Chell just woke up and found herself in a room where she has been asleep for who knows how long? Her wings are cuffed so she couldn't fly. She meets a core named Wheatly and the two try to find a way out of the facility. But Indigo has just started to get her memory back and she just met an old friend... Chapter 1- Courtesy Call A white light flashed in front of my eyes and music was playing in the background. My muscles felt numb and my bones creaked as I tried to get up. Where am I? "Good morning. You have been in suspension for -FIFTY- days." What was that voice? Who is it? Where am I? The questions kept popping into my head as I sat up on my bed feeling light headed and still numb all over. Suspension for fifty days? What's- "In compliance with state and federal regulations, all testing candidates in the Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center must be revived periodically for a mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise." the robotic voice went through my thoughts. I looked around the room looking for where the voice was coming from. I slowly opened my wings and felt a huge discomfort near the middle wing joints. I looked to see two metal bars around them with a green light. MY NAME! What is my name? I thought frantically. "You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, look up at the ceiling." BEEEERRRRRRRZZZZZZZ I slowly went onto my legs and looked up at the ceiling feeling my neck crack and my muscles start to cramp and I looked down and rubbed my neck with my talons. I looked at my talons and saw that they were rougher than they were supposed to be and scratched up. "Good. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer look down at the floor" BEEEERRRRRRRZZZZZZZ I looked down at the floor feeling the same muscles stretch. "Good. This completes the gymnastic portion of your mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise." That's it? I decided to take it upon myself to do the rest of the stretches, but the voice spoke again, "There is a framed painting on the wall. Please go stand in front of it." Still feeling light headed and hungry I padded to the picture on the wall. It was a picture of a snow capped mountain with a log cabin den by the bottom left side. "This is art. When you hear the buzzer, stare at the art" BEEEERRRRRRRZZZZZZZ You got to be joking with me... I thought and looked at the painting, but while the ticking clock went by I tried to remember my name... BEEEERRRRRRRZZZZZZZ "You should now feel mentally reinvigorated. If you suspect staring at art has not provided the required intellectual sustenance, reflect briefly on this classical music." Suddenly some music started to play and I rubbed my head hard. Too much was happening, I just wanted to think... "Good now please return to your bed" I groaned and went back to the bed. Maybe I'll feel better if I get some sleep. I opened the covers and felt fatigue and sleep sweep over me- -O-O-O-O- Another bright light and I opened my eyes. I heard the music again this time, but it was disorientating and weird. "Good morning. You have been in suspension for nine nine nine nine nine... nine ni- This courtesy call is to inform you that all test subjects should immediately vacate." I tried to get up, but I felt paralyzed on my bed. My muscled seemed stationary and my muscles felt locked in one spot. “Hello? Anyone in there?” What was that? The voice sounded different than a normal robot’s voice. “Hello?” Was it another dragon? I forced my muscles to work and I very slowly came off my bed. Straining. How long was I asleep? “Are you going to open the door? At any time?” I landed on the floor with a thump and dragged myself to the door, with my wings and tail trailing behind me. The robotic voice was still going on in the background and I concentrated on where the new voice was coming from. “Hello? Can y- no?” I went up to the door and opened it “Ha! AH! Three moons. You look terribl- umm… good. Looking good actually.” I didn’t want to show my disappointment as I looked at the blue eyed core on the management rail. “Are you okay? Are you- Don’t answer that.” The core kept on going on the rail to the top of the room. “I’m absolutely sure you’re fine. There’s plenty of time for you to recover. Just take it slow.” “Please prepare for emergency evacuation” boomed the robotic voice. “Stay calm! 'Prepare' - that's all they're saying. 'Prepare.' It's all fine. Alright? Don't move. I'm gonna get us out of here.” A trap door above the core’s head opened on the ceiling. For a few seconds there was silence and so I checked the room. In a corner were black looking springs. Four of them actually. I seemed to know what they were. They helped you when you fall, and since I couldn’t use my wings, I would have to rely on these if I ever fall. I placed them on my arms and my legs, they felt uncomfortable, but also familiar. “Oh. You might want to hang on to something. Word of advice, up to you” Then it sounded like an engine turned on and then a sudden thump. I spread out my wings and talons to stay on balanced. My adrenaline shot up and my heart pounded fast. For some reason I felt calmer as if I’ve been in more dire situations. “You alright down there? Can you hear me? Hello?” “Uhhhh” I groaned. My vocals seemed scratchy and I couldn’t talk properly. I wondered how many years I’ve been in incubation for… The core then came out of the same door on the ceiling and faced me. “Most test subjects do experience some cognitive deterioration after a few months in suspension. Now you've been under for... quite a lot longer, and it's not out of the question that you might have a very minor case of serious brain damage.” That could explain my memory… “But don't be alarmed, alright? Although, if you do feel alarm, try to hold onto that feeling because that is the proper reaction to being told you have brain damage. Do you understand what I’m saying? At all? Does any of this make any sense? Just tell me, ‘Yes’.” “Yeah…” I said hoarsely. Suddenly an alarm rang off in the distance. “Okay that’s good. Just hold on tight.” “All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown.” I scanned the room looking for anything to grab hold of… nothing. So instead I stood still with my talons and wings spread apart and my tail out keeping me balanced. BOOOM The wall to my right disappeared into rubble. “Alright, I wasn't going to mention this to you, but I am in PRETTY HOT WATER here. How are you doing down there? You still holding on? The reserve power ran out, so of course the whole relaxation center stops waking up the bloody test subjects.” I looked to my right at the wall which was ripped open and saw that I was in a cargo container. We were moving up through what seemed like a facility full of rubble and dirt. “Hold on, this is a bit tricky. And of course nobody tells ME anything. Noooo. Why should they tell me anything?” I let the voice of the core get drowned out as I concentrated on us moving. The crate slammed into other crates. A few seconds later we stopped slamming into things. “Okay, almost there. On the other side of that wall is one of the old testing tracks.” I looked and saw a wall had yellow text and arrows pointing down. The crate was going towards it. “There's a piece of equipment in there we're gonna need to get out of here. I think this is a docking station. Get ready…” BOOM The crate hit the side of the wall, and it cracked. “Good news: that is NOT a docking station. So there's one mystery solved. I'm going to attempt a manual override on this wall. Could get a bit technical! Hold on!” Another boom and this time the crate broke through and brown dust filled the air. I coughed and squinted my eyes. “Whew. There we go! Now I'll be honest, you are probably in no fit state to run this particular type of cognitive gauntlet. But... um... at least you're a good jumper. So... you've got that. You've got the jumping on your side. Just do your best, and I'll meet you up ahead.” I slowly crawled out of the crate and went down into hole. I jumped down and landed on some glass. Some shards grazed my scales, but it wasn’t that bad. “That’s the spirit! Good luck!” “Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. We are currently experiencing technical difficulties due to circumstances of potentially apocalyptic significance beyond our control.” Went on the same robotic voice. I looked around at the room I was in. The look and feel to it felt so familiar, though I couldn’t place it. “However, thanks to Emergency Testing Protocols, testing can continue. These pre-recorded messages will provide instructional and motivational support, so that science can still be done, even in the event of environmental, social, economic, or structural collapse.” I picked up what seemed to be a radio and felt it with my talons. Where am I? Who am I? Why does this seem so familiar? “The portal will open and emergency testing will begin in three. Two. One.” Suddenly in front of me an orange oval thing appeared. But I wasn’t afraid of it. I seemed to know exactly what it does. It was a portal. There was a blue and orange one which I could walk through. I went out into the ground and looked at a glass container on the other side of me. A dragon was there looking through a portal. That’s me… I thought. But who is me? I stepped out of the portal and to my right was a white sign which had the numbers 00 on the top in bold black font. I wandered around and saw an automatic door in front of me. I quickly went inside. “Cube- and button-based testing remains an important tool for science, even in a dire emergency. If cube- and button-based testing caused this emergency, don't worry. The odds of this happening twice are very slim.” While the robotic voice was talking I seemed to know exactly what to do and picked up a gray looking up and placed it on a red button. Another exit opened and I went through. I padded through an emancipation grill and the announcer spoke, “You have just passed through an Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill, which vaporizes most Aperture Science equipment that touches it." I nodded and then knew exactly what I was doing. I’ve done these tests before and it seems as though I did it a lot, because everything felt like instinct to me. In my… previous life I seem to be a test subject here at… Aperture Science. But how did I get here? And I still want to know who I am… I thought all these thoughts as I entered into the lift which carried me down… farther away from the sunlight and warmth… “If you feel liquid running down your neck, relax, lie on your back, and apply immediate pressure to your temples.” The announcer said as I exited the lift. “You are simply experiencing a rare reaction in which the Material Emancipation Grill may have emancipated the ear tubes inside your head.” I didn’t feel any of this and kept on going up to the gate. I finished the test with ease. “Good! Because of the technical difficulties we are currently experiencing, your test environment is unsupervised. Before re-entering a relaxation vault at the conclusion of testing, please take a moment to write down the results of your test. An Aperture Science Reintegration Associate will revive you for an interview when society has been rebuilt.” I didn’t really understood what he was saying as I waited for the next test… -O-O-O-O- A few tests later I heard the blue-eyed core’s voice again, “Hey hey! You made it! Can you see the portal gun?” I went to the center of the room, to the podium, but before I could take a step closer I feel through the floor “Whoa!” the core cried out as I landed on the floor covered in brown water. “Can you see the portal gun?” “NOT YET!” I croaked up at him. I looked at my jumpsuit and realized it was getting soggy from the water. Oh great... ''I took it off and tied it to my waist. I felt much cooler now and I touched my scales. They had a cold feel to it. ''Hmm... I must be an IceWing... '' I padded through the brown slush. I then entered into a room with white planes with drawings. I saw the portal gun suspended off the ground by a lift of some kind, but before I got it, I looked at the drawings. One wall had this dragon with its mouth open and one carrying what seemed to be a cube. They were hard to understand, but I then saw one drawing which horrified me. A gray/white colored dragon with her eyes closed and arms spread. She was wearing what seemed to be an orange jumpsuit. My heart quickened. This dragon looks like me... I don't... understand If it was me… then I must have done something here… Something to make me look… look like a saviour. Or maybe some maniac made this… I shook my head and picked up the portal device. But I couldn’t just leave the pictures. I decided to look at one more before I go. One had what seemed to be me (or the indigo dragon) with a robot giving her cake… The cake is a lie I suddenly remembered like a flash. What was that? What cake? I needed to get out of this place. I attached the gun to my tail and looked for a secondary portal. I found it so I shot one of the planes and jumped through it. I then found myself in another test chamber and the blue-eyed core was nowhere in sight. Did he even know I was alive? After walking around a bit I finally found a secondary portal and the announcer’s voice went off: “Some emergency testing may require prolonged interaction with lethal military androids. Rest assured that all lethal military androids have been taught to read and provided with one copy of the Laws of Robotics. To share.” Lethal Military Androids… I scanned my memory for any of any of those, but I couldn’t recall anything. “Well I’ll find out soon enough” I said to myself quietly. Once I went through the Emancipation grill the announcer said, “Good. If you feel that a lethal military android has not respected your rights as detailed in the Laws of Robotics, please note it on your self-reporting form. A future Aperture Science Entitlement Associate will initiate the appropriate grievance-filing paperwork.” I entered the lift and waited to meet these… Lethal Military Androids. -O-O-O-O- A few test chambers later I stopped and stared around. I DID do this test before… I thought. I solved it with ease. I saw the exit in front of me, but to my right was a doorway. I decided to explore that before moving on to the other tests. Up the stairs I went, my talons lightly tapping the metal steps. Once at the top I entered a room and to my left was a picture. Looks like that weirdo drew this again… I thought. It showed a cat in a box and “UNREASON” written in orange over it. Schrödinger's experiment… I thought about the IceWing scientist who did this paradox thingie with a cat dead and alive in a box full of cyanide… something like that… I then saw a picture with a cube like thing with cat ears on it and whiskers. Companion Cube… I said in my head. I knew what they were, but didn’t know how. Maybe that weirdo is just drawing nonsense, or was he up to something? I quickly went out of the room feeling my scales shiver with the strangeness of the drawings. I need more information to figure out who I am and how I know all these things… I need my memory back. -O-O-O-O- I didn’t see the Military Androids for some reason, and suspected that they were unfunctional. I hid my disappointment and whistled a short tune (the only one I remembered). On the next chamber I heard the blue-eyed core’s voice, “Hey, oi oi! I’m up here!” I looked up and saw him hanging from the management rail. “Hello again” I said. “Oh, brilliant. You DID find a portal gun! You know what? It just goes to show: people with brain damage are the real heroes in the end aren't they? At the end of the day. Brave. Oh, and by the way your voice sounds much better now.” “Well… thanks?” I responded. Brain Damage… I sighed inwardly. I shot a portal behind Wheatley and looked up at him. “Okay, listen, let me lay something on you here. It's pretty heavy. They told me NEVER NEVER EVER to disengage myself from my Management Rail. Or I would DIE. But we're out of options here. So... get ready to catch me, alright, on the off chance that I'm not dead the moment I pop off this thing.” “Alright, on the count of three?” “Yes, you ready? On one… two… THREE!” I had my talons out but before he could disengage he moved back with a worried look. “That's high. It's TOO high, isn't it, really, that-- Alright, going on three just gives you too much time to think about it. Let's, uh, go on one this time. Okay, ready?” “Yep, ready…” “ONE Catchmecatchmecatchmecatchmecatchme” He was heavier than expected and I fumbled with him in my talons, and he went ‘clank’ on the ground. “Ow. Ow… I. Am. Not. Dead! I'm not dead! Ha ha ha ha!” “Sorry I dropped you… I just… I guess I didn’t pick up a core in a while” “Umm… yeah sure. Plug me into that stick on the wall over there. Yeah? And I'll show you something. You'll be impressed by this.” I picked him up and plugged him into a circuit-like thing in the wall. “Ummmm. Yeah, I can't do it if you're watching.” “What?” “Seriously, I'm not joking. Could you just turn around for a second?” “Um… alright then…” I turned around and heard him doing something behind me, “Anyways, what’s your name?” “The name’s Wheatley. Though I do want to know what your name is” “I don’t remember what my name is…” “Oh yeah, brain damage. Well once you remember it just write it down or something… to remember it… I guess. Alright, you can turn around now!” I turned around to see that a wall was being moved aside. “BAM! Secret panel! That I opened. While your back was turned.” “Well, good job there Wheatley.” I said kindly. “Yep, no one’s as good as a hacker as Wheatley here.” He said proudly. I picked him up and went in through the door. “And off we go! Look at this! No rail to tell us where to go! OH, this is brilliant. We can go where ever we want! Hold on, though, where are we going? Seriously. Hang on, let me just get my bearings. Hm. Just follow the rail, actually.” That’s exactly what I was doing… I thought. “Hello?” I stopped and looked around for where the voice came from. I knew that voice. My spines shivered and my wings unfolded. A growl started to form in my throat. “Oh no…” “Hello?” “What is it?” I asked “Yes hello, we’re not stopping!” Wheatley said ignoring me. “Excuse me?” The voice said. This time I saw what it was. A red eyed… Turret! I growled as I remember those things shooting at me for the first time. So those are those military androids… I think I still have the scars to prove that these little suckers do some damage. “Don’t make eye contact. Whatever you do…” I nodded and carried on. It seemed as though the turret was malfunctioned and it’s target beam was going on and off. “Hello?” “No thanks we’re good! Appreciate this!” Wheatley yelled hurriedly. “Thanks anyway” it replied. “Keep moving, keep moving” Wheatley said and I trotted on keeping a tight firm on the core. I stopped through and looked back at the turret as it said, “Hello? Hello? I’m different.” But it was probably a useless turret so I went on. “Probably ought to bring you up to speed on something right now. In order to escape, we're going to have to go through HER chamber. And she will probably kill us if, um, she's awake.” “Who exactly is… HER?” I asked. “Well… you’ll see” he replied. “And oh, if you've got any reservations whatsoever about this plan, now would be the time to voice them.” “Don’t have any.” “Alright then…” He said worryingly. When the automatic door opened to... ‘her chamber’ Wheatley said, “Okay, I'm gonna lay my cards on the table: I don't wanna do it. I don't want to go in there.” I kept on going ignoring what Wheatley said, “Don't... Don't go in there - She's off. She's off! Panic over! She's off. All fine! On we go.” Inside was a… chamber of some sorts with plants and ivy growing around it, and brown water on the ground. It smelled fresh and I can hear bugs living in here. It looked like a tiny ecosystem. I suddenly stopped in front of what seemed to be a type of core’s head. “There she is…” Wheatley said. I knew… HER… her name was… was… Glad… Glad… GlaDos! Yes… um… i forgot what it stood for. But I think it’s an acronym. A picture then flashed before me of her getting hit by missiles and a core ejecting out of her body. “What a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper maniac.” Wheatley went on, “You know who ended up, do you know who ended up taking her down in the end? You're not going to believe this. A dragon.” I stopped walking through the water and looked at him. “A dragon you say…” Another flash of a bright light shining above me and me floating up seeing mechanical pieces float up with me. “I know! I know, I wouldn't have believed it either.” “What happened to the dragon?” “ Apparently this dragon escaped and nobody's seen him since.” How do you know it was a ‘he?’ I wanted to ask, but didn’t think of it. Maybe I wasn’t the one to kill GlaDos. Maybe I was an audience and saw the… the other dragon kill her. “Then there was a sort of long chunk of time where absolutely nothing happened and then there's us escaping now. So that's pretty much the whole story, you're up to speed. Don't touch anything.” “Okay, down these stairs” Wheatley said once I went down some stairs. Suddenly there was a big gap leading down to the rest of the stairs around twelve feet under us. “Jump! Actually, looking at it, that is quite a distance, isn't it?” “I can do it” and then I jumped down. “AHHHAHHAAAA... Still held! Still bein' held. That's a great job. You've applied the grip. We're all fine. That's tremendous.” I looked at the braces on my legs and silently thanked myself for grabbing those. “AH! I- Sorry, I just looked down. I do not recommend it.” Wheatley exclaimed. I looked down and saw that we were suspended on a walkway above what seemed to be a miles deep pit. “AH! I've just done it again. I just now realized that I used to rely on my management rail to not fall into bottomless pits. And you're my rail now. And you can fall into bottomless pits. I'm rambling out of fear, but here's the point: don't get close to the edge.” “It’s alright. I won’t.” I smiled at him. “This is the main Breaker Room” Wheatley said. I looked around at the room I just entered and saw switches EVERYWHERE. “Um…” “Look for a switch that says ESCAPE POD. Alright? Don't touch ANYTHING else. Not interested in anything else. Don't TOUCH anything else. Don't even LOOK at anything else, just--well, obviously you've got to look at everything else to find ESCAPE POD, but as soon as you've looked at something and it doesn't say ESCAPE POD, look at something else, look at the next thing. Alright? But don't touch anything else or look at any--well, look at other things, but don't... you understand.” Wheatley rambled on as I tried to read for a lever which said anything about an escape pod. “Can you see it anywhere? I can't see it anywhere. Uh. Tell you what, plug me in and I'll turn the lights on.” I plugged him into an outlet at the center of the cylinder room. “'Let there be light.' That's, uh... God. I was quoting God.” Suddenly the floor under me started to turn. “Oh! Look at that. It's turning. Ominous. But probably fine. Long as it doesn't start moving up…” BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Suddenly the floor started moving up, but while it was moving up it switched all the levers to go up. I wonder what mess this’ll do… I thought ominously. I sighed. Wheatley went on, “Okay! No, don't worry! Don't worry! I've got it I've got it I've got it! THIS should slow it down!” VROOOOOOOM “That just sped it up!” I growled. The lift appeared right by GlaDos’ face and my ears went back and my wings opened. I just had a really bad thought- “Powerup initiated” “Seal blubber!” I exclaimed. “Wheatley do something! She’s waking up!” “Okay don't panic! Allright? Stop panicking! I can still stop this. Ahh. Oh there's a password. It's fine. I'll just hack it. Not a problem... umm…” My heart pounded so fast I thought it would burst through my chest. GlaDos… waking up… another fight to fight… “No. Wait, did I do B? Do you have a pen? Start writing these down." “Wheatley we’re wasting-” “Powerup complete” The head was now connected to the body and it was swinging trying to get everything back in order. “Okay. Okay. Okay listen: New plan. Act natural act natural. We've done nothing wrong.” The head turned to us. “Hello!” “Oh, it’s you” she replied. I shivered as I remembered that voice. “I guess it is me!” I replied straightening myself so I won’t look scared. “You KNOW her?” Wheatley gasped “It’s been a long time. How have you been?” GlaDos ignored Wheatley. “Well… I was busy sleeping away my life. How have you been?” I replied casually. “I've been really busy being dead. You know, after you MURDERED ME.” “YOU DID WHAT?” Wheatley exclaimed. “Remember that dragon you said who killed her?” I whispered to Wheatley “THAT WAS YOU? AGHHHH” Suddenly a claw of some kind picked me up from the midsection and I swung my tail accidently letting go of the portal device. I saw a claw also picking up Wheatley. “Oh no no no no no!” Wheatley cried. I scrambled with my talons to hold on to the crane and not fall. “Gah!” Wheatley exclaimed as GlaDos crushed him with the claw, silencing him. GlaDos then looked at me and said, "Okay. Look. We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret. But I think we can put our differences behind us. For science. You monster.” She then threw Wheatley aside into the water. “You’re the monster! Testing us dragons like guinea pigs! Please… just let us go!” I begged. “I don’t even remember having a choice in this matter of testing!” “Oh believe me- you didn’t. I will say, though, that since you went to all the trouble of waking me up, you must really, really love to test.” ''How did GlaDos know I didn't want to be tested on? Did she abduct me? '' The crane then hovered me over a hole which seemed to be bottomless. No no no no no! I pleaded and tried to grab hold of the crane. “I love it too. There's just one small thing we need to take care of first.” The pressure on my sides suddenly lifted and I gasped as I fell into the hole. -O-O-O-O- Wind whipped past my face as I fell through the hole. My talons were underneath me and I fell like a cat keeping my back arched and so with my tail. My eyes streamed tears as I fell. I dodged objects extruding out towards me, and I kept my wings tucked in to prevent them from smashing into the wall and causing me more hurt. Up ahead I heard the crashing sound of something and I screamed as I bolted through some spike smashers. Close call… Won’t be lucky next time… I thought sadly. Suddenly an opening and I saw ground in front of me. Here goes nothing! I screamed a dragon’s scream and crashed into the ground shaking it underneath me. I didn’t feel much pain, just shock from the impact. Three moons, I’m so glad they invented these braces. I thought looking at them. “Here we are. The Incinerator Room. Be careful not to trip over any parts of me that didn't get completely burned when you threw them down here.” The memories came back to me and I remembered the fight me and GlaDos had that day. She shot missiles at me, but I instead used portals to make them shoot her instead. Once that happened I put all the cores which have moderated her and threw them into an incinerator. “The dual portal device should be around here somewhere. Once you find it, we can start testing. Just like old times.” “Just like old times…” I whispered and carefully walked over scrap metal overhanging the incinerator. “There it is” GlaDos said and I saw a portal device on the ground. Yes, a dual portal device to help me use both primary and secondary portals… I thought rather sadly. “Good. You have a dual portal device. There should be a way back to the testing area up ahead. Once testing starts, I'm required by protocol to keep interaction with you to a minimum. Luckily, we haven't started testing yet. This will be our only chance to talk.” “What is there to talk about?” I answered sadly. “Oh, there’s plenty. Like how you murdered me.” “Why won’t you tell me how I got here and what my name is hmm?” “You don’t know your- Oh I see… brain damage from being in incubation too long. I should have known.” “I’m getting my memories slowly back no thanks to you!” I hissed. “Well… I myself don’t know how you got into testing or why you’re the only dragon which survived this long.” I stopped walking. The only dragon to survive? There’s no more test subjects? No more… survivors? “Shocking right? Oh well… Here, let me get that for you.” GlaDos switched the conversation as a plane appeared out of a wall for me to put a portal on. “Do you know the biggest lesson I learned from what you did? I discovered I have a sort of black-box quick-save feature. In the event of a catastrophic failure, the last two minutes of my life are preserved for analysis.” “But that’s only two minutes-” “I was able - well, forced really - to relive you killing me. Again and again. Forever. You know, if you'd done that to somebody else, they might devote their existence to exacting revenge. Luckily I'm a bigger person than that. I'm happy to put this all behind us and get back to work. After all, we've got a lot to do, and only sixty more years to do it. More or less. I don't have the actuarial tables in front of me.” “Well… you were about to kill me inside an incinerator room yourself. I just returned the favor.” “I said that I was joking… it was… just a joke. I'll just move that out of the way for you. This place really is a wreck.” She said as she moved some trash out of the way. But the important thing is you're back. With me. And now I'm onto all your little tricks. So there's nothing to stop us from testing for the rest of your life. After that...who knows? I might take up a new hobby. Reanimating the dead maybe." "Go for it" I said sulkingly Chapter 2- The Cold Boot The Part Where I Spoil It '''So this is the part where I spoil it xD' 'This is for if you don't want to read the novel or comic and just want the straight out story... Well here goes nothing! ' In the original Portal stories Chell is a test subject in Aperture Labs. In the first Portal she killed GlaDos by getting rid of her stability cores. But while doing it she got herself captured and brought back to the labs and was put in incubation. For many years Aperture was peaceful and became unused with GlaDos dead. Chell wakes up to Wheatley the blue-eyed core. Who saves her before a core meltdown. The two want to go, but in order to go out they need to go through GlaDos' place. In her "lair" they wake her up by activating her backup system. GlaDos makes Chell do more testing and Wheatley again helps Chell get out. They know that they'll have to defeat GlaDos again so they corrupt her turrets and neurotoxen before they go to her. Once they reach her Chell helps Wheatley get put into GlaDos' body. Once in her body Wheatley gets overcome by the program that he puts GlaDos into a potatoh and makes her into a potatoh battery and throws both Chell and GlaDos into a pit. Once at the bottom of the pit GlaDos gets taken by a bird and so Chell wonders around. She figures out that she's in the old Aperture Labs which was abandoned years ago. On the loud speaker Cave Johnson and Caroline talk about aperture. She finds GlaDos again who heard Caroline's voice mimiking, "Yes sir, Mr. Johnson" and freaking out that she ran out of power from her potatoh. Most of the time GlaDos was inactive thinking while Chell solved all the puzzles. The two then go back to the new test chambers and meet Wheatley who makes them do more testing. Chell defeats him and... GlaDos lets her go! QueenClam's Art of Portal/ WoF Wah ha ha by gdtrekkie-da9v0jy.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 10.27.13 AM.png|Indigo after the testing Caroline and Cave (And Chell?).png|Caroline and Cave and... Category:Content (QueenClam) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)